


Reprimanded

by aly_m_cap



Series: Reprimanded [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Supernatural Fluff, Supernatural smut, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Professor Sam Winchester gets himself in a sticky situation after a one night stand in the bathroom at Harvelle’s.





	1. First Day

He sauntered into the lecture hall for his fifth and final class of the day. Fatigue was beginning to get to him as he walked past the few early students towards the podium. 

He threw his worn, brown leather briefcase onto the podium and grabbed papers from inside as students filtered into the large classroom. Syllabuses in hand, he smirked towards the sea of faces in front of him. He could tell the differences between the eager freshman, the slightly worn sophomores, the indifferent juniors, and the seniors who were just there to fill their schedules. 

He split up the stack of papers in his hand as he spoke, quieting them instantly, “Alright!” Hushed whispers continued between various students, “I’m Professor Sam Winchester.” He circled around the podium, settling behind it as he ran a hand through his hair, “But, call me Sam. I’m not much for the formality of ‘Professor Winchester’,” he chuckled.

“I’m sure you all know that you’re in Bygone Religions.” He paused and looked around the room quickly, “Hopefully.” Small chuckles filled the air as he continued, “As you all know, the first day of class is the dreaded syllabus day. I know it’s the same in every class, but we have to do it. And trust me, I hate it just as much as you guys do. ” 

Sam flipped through the pages, “Pretty much don’t steal other people’s work, don’t harass each other,” he pointed out towards his students, “and I will report anything that I don’t like. There’s no reason to be a jerk here.” He watched freshman’s eyes grow large at his statement, as their upperclassmen counterparts rolled their eyes at hearing the same speech from every professor.

Sam continued going over the class syllabus: what he expected out of the students, what they would cover in class, the usual first day droll. He always hated the first day when he was a student, and he hated it even more as a professor. 

The corner of his mouth quirked up as he threaded his hand through his hair while he finished the last thing he wanted to cover for class. “Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I don’t want to start a lecture now.” He could see seniors perk up as freshman seemed worried they weren’t going to start notes right away. “I’m done with class for today if you guys are. If anyone has any questions, you can come up and ask.” He grabbed excess papers and stuffed them into his briefcase, “Have fun in round two of syllabus day tomorrow.” Students groaned in protest as he chuckled. 

A few bubbly freshman were brave enough to approach him, while the rest filed out of the lecture hall quickly. When everyone was finally gone, he walked up the long aisle of the classroom and walked towards his office. 

He sat at his desk and let out a sigh. He decided in that moment that he would go to the bar for a drink for having a decent first day. 

He checked his email one last time, responding to a few colleagues before he stood up from his desk. Doing one last check for his wallet and keys, he locked his office and left for the day. 

Sam pulled into the parking lot of a small bar near his house. He glanced up at the sign reading “Harvelle’s” with a small smile as he walked to the door. 

The familiar sounds of classic rock washed over him as the door closed behind him. Sam slid onto his usual barstool as Ellen walked out from the kitchen. 

“Heya Sam!” She threw the towel in her hands over her shoulder. “How’s it hangin’?”

“Hey Ellen,” Sam replied with a smile. “It’s going. First day of classes are over, thank goodness.”

“I never thought I would see the day…. Professor Sam Winchester,” Ellen chuckled, shaking her head as she placed a cold beer in front of him. “Who knew?”

“Ha, yeah. It still feels a little strange.” He glanced down at his beer, fiddling with the label. 

Ellen reached across the bartop, patting him on the back and smiling, “You’ll do great Sam.” 

He looked up towards her with a half-smile, “Thanks Ellen.” 

She nodded and turned on her heel towards another patron that sat at the bar. He glanced around as he drank throughout the night. The bar was mainly full of regulars and some people he’d seen in the bar every once and awhile. When he was starting to feel a buzz from the liquor, a young girl walked into the bar and sat next to him. 

She gave him a lustful side eye causing him to smirk towards her. She grabbed Ellen’s attention and ordered two beers, sliding one towards Sam as she turned in her barstool to face him completely, “I’m Y/N.” 

Sam looked Y/N up and down quickly, noticing her black heeled boots, tights, black leather skirt, and red tank top that showed off her cleavage well. “I’m Sam.” 

She smiled as she sipped on her beer, “So, what are you doing this late in a bar on a Tuesday night?” 

Sam chuckled as he took a swig of his beer. He wiped the excess beer of his lip and focused back on her, “A successful first day of work.” He took another swig, “What about you?” 

She sighed as she played with the label on her beer bottle, “I was supposed to be going out with some friends but they all bailed.” She shrugged, “I didn’t want to waste all the time I spent on making myself look presentable, so here I am.” 

He nodded. Their conversation flowed easily throughout the night. They got to know each other without revealing too much of their lives. They had just met so why tell their whole life story? 

Towards the end of the night Sam asked, “So, what made you come and sit by me?” 

Y/N bit at her lip, “Well,” she leaned forward, exposing more cleavage as she whispered into Sam’s ear, “why don’t you follow me and find out?” She got up with a lingering touch on his arm, as she walked towards the bathroom. 

Sam felt his cock begin to stir in his pants from the forwardness of Y/N. He downed the rest of his beer and followed her to the bathroom. 

As he entered the bathroom, his eyes grazed over her. She was bent over the sink, her ass swaying as she applied more lipstick to her puckered lips. Sam’s cock strained against his slacks as he walked up behind Y/N, wrapping his hands around her hips, and grinded against her. 

She smiled seductively up towards him in the mirror, “Hey there, big boy.” 

He smiled towards her as his hands trailed up her body, stopping at her breasts. He massaged her chest as he bent down to kiss at her neck. Sam tugged down her tank top, exposing her breasts. The breathy moan she let out as his fingers tugged at her nipples made Sam’s cock twitch in his pants. 

Leaving his left hand on her left breast, Sam pulled up her skirt. Seeing she wasn’t wearing underwear, he growled, “No underwear?” He looked into the mirror with lust-blown eyes, “What a naughty girl.” 

Y/N snickered, “They just get in the way.” 

Sam’s hand came down onto her right ass cheek before he tore a large hole into the crotch of her tights. He knelt down, taking in the view of her glistening slit before he ran a finger through her folds. “So wet for me already, Y/N.” 

She whimpered in response as Sam slid a finger inside her. He reached up to grab at her breasts again as he added another finger, lazily working her open for him. Her low whimpers and moans drove Sam forward making him increase the speed he fingered her at. He could feel her walls begin to clench around his fingers as he quickly stroked her g-spot. “Come for me, Y/N. Come for me,” he growled.

Y/N white knuckled the sink as Sam felt her orgasm around his fingers. He smiled and stood up, licking his fingers as she watched him in the mirror, “You taste good.” She chuckled as Sam tugged at his belt and unzipped his slacks. He groaned at the relief he felt as he released his cock from the confines of his boxers. He looked at Y/N in the mirror, still bent over the sink, “You ready for this?” 

She nodded, wide-eyed as Sam lined up to her entrance. He gave her one last glance in the mirror, getting one last form of permission before he entered her. “Sam, please,” she moaned. 

He entered her slowly, letting her get accustomed to his girth. “Fuck, you’re tight,” he growled as he was sheathed fully inside her. He looked at Y/N in the mirror again as he brought a hand forward to her clit as he whispered in her ear, “How do you like it?” 

“Rough.” 

Sam smiled mischievously before he pounded into her, setting a rough and fast pace. Sam continued circling her clit with his finger as his other hand rested around her belly. 

Sam watched Y/N in the mirror: how her face changed when he changed the angle he entered her, how her body moved in response to his, how her hands clung to him and the sink. She was intoxicating to watch. 

A pang of guilt shot through his chest briefly as he thought about this being a one-night stand, but a moan from Y/N broke him from his thoughts and brought him back to reality. “Sam, I’m close.” 

Sam grunted as he picked up his pace, pounding into Y/N ruthlessly as he chased his own climax. 

“Sam!” She moaned as her walls fluttered around his cock. 

He pulled out before Y/N milked him dry, taking himself in his hand and cumming on her ass with a final groan. Y/N hummed with pleasure as she haphazardly cleaned herself up and pulled her skirt down. She turned towards Sam as he zipped up his slacks, “Thank you.” 

“Thank you?” He questioned as he buckled his belt. 

“Just, thank you,” she said as he opened the bathroom door. 

Sam checked himself over in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. He looked around the establishment as he walked up to the bartop to pay his table, noticing Y/N was nowhere in sight. Slight sadness bubbled in his belly, but he shook off the feeling. It was a one night stand and that’s all that it ever would be. 

He said his final goodbyes to Ellen and some regulars before he walked out to his car. He started the engine and made the short drive back home, replaying the events of the night over and over in his head. 

***

His head pounded slightly from the little sleep he had gotten. He repeated his routine from the day before, throwing his brown leather briefcase onto the podium and gathering syllabuses for round two of syllabus day. 

He read over his syllabus silently as students continued to file into the lecture hall. As the final student sat down into their seat, Sam began his syllabus speech. His stomach dropped as his eyes landed on a particular student in his class. 

Y/N.


	2. Remain Professional

Sam’s eyes fluttered back to Y/N frequently as he tried to keep his cool as he went over the syllabus. Sweat began to gather at his lower back and pits, soaking into his dress shirt. In that moment, he was glad he had worn a suit jacket today. 

He glanced at the clock, noticing his syllabus talk had run longer than his other classes. Because of her. He rambled for what seemed like ages before he finally said, “Okay guys. I’m done for the day. Next class we’ll start notes.” He walked around the podium and gathered extra syllabus’ to put in his briefcase, “Have a great day.” 

Students filtered out of the lecture hall as he gathered his things, but one. 

She sauntered up towards the podium, her blouse unbuttoned slightly and her skirt too far up her thighs for a professional meeting. Her Y/E/C were shining with mischief as she purred, “Hey Sam.” 

Sam looked up towards Y/N and shook his head, “It’s Dr. Winchester now.” He grabbed the handle of his briefcase and sighed, “Last night was a mistake. I didn’t know you were a student.” 

She pouted slightly, exaggerating her plump and glossed lips, “Oh c’mon Sam, we had a lot of fun last night. I don’t see why me being your student has to stop this.” 

He scoffed, “Our relationship needs to remain professional from here on out. I could lose my job if this continued and we got caught.” He began to walk away from her before stopping halfway up the lecture hall aisle, “Please, Y/N. Respect me, respect this.” 

He turned back around, walking out of the lecture hall and missing the roll of Y/N’s eyes. He wiped at his sweat drenched forehead as he walked out of the building towards his car. As he slid into his driver’s seat and started the ignition, he shook his head at the last 24 hours of his life. 

He hadn’t been teaching 12 hours before already, unknowingly, getting himself into a scandal. 

As he drove the short ride home, he thought about what to do next. He couldn’t kick Y/N out of his class without a valid reason and he knew that she’d do everything to not get kicked out. He just had to maintain distance from her. He had to keep things professional. 

He was a professor. She was a student. 

He pulled into his driveway and shut off his car with a final sigh. He just didn’t know he was going to make sure Y/N kept her distance. 

He knew that she wouldn’t. 

Sam showered, made dinner, and drank a beer as he watched tv for the rest of the night, trying to calm his nerves from the day before heading to bed. 

As he crawled in between cotton sheets, he glanced at his alarm clock making sure the small red alarm clock symbol showed above the current time on the black screen. He wanted to have a head start in the morning, heading in early to prepare for his classes and keep Y/N off his mind. He settled into bed and pulled his sheets up his chest before drifting to sleep. 

Loud, shrill beeping jolted him awake. He groaned inwardly as he began to wake up, regretting his decision to get up and go in early, but he knew it was for the best. He rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

He headed towards the shower, hoping a long and hot one would wake him up from his current half-awake state. His tired daze kept his mind from wandering as he showered, got out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked back out into his bedroom and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 5:19 am. 

Sam sighed to himself, hurrying towards his closet to grab a suit and dress shirt. After some time deciding, he settled on a black suit and white dress shirt. Keeping it clean, simple, and most of all, professional. 

After he was dressed, he glanced at the clock again. 5:25 am. He walked around his bed, grabbed his phone and headed out into the hallway towards his front door. He grabbed his worn, leather briefcase and left the house, locking the door behind him to start his day. 

He parked outside of Straughn Hall, where his office was and looked around at the dimly lit campus. Early morning, the campus was like a ghost town. Professors rarely came in around this time and students surely weren’t out and about. Hell, most of them were probably going to bed now. 

He got out of his car and saunted towards the building as his nerves began to build. He had no idea what would happen today. Would Y/N tell people? Would she try doing anything in public? Or would she actually respect his wishes and leave it all alone? 

He sighed as he unlocked his office and turned on the overhead fluorescents. He threw his briefcase down beside his desk as he plopped into the office chair and turned his desktop on. He put his head in his hands as he listened to his computer whir to life. A light knock on his doorway made him jump. 

Y/E/C colored eyes twinkled as he looked up. Damnit. Y/N twirled her Y/H/C between her fingers as he bit her lip softly. “Dr. Winchester? Can I speak with you?” 

Sam sighed but nodded, “Shut the door.” 

She obliged, quickly shutting the door before she laid her hands on his desk and bent over Sam. Sam eyed her for the first time that morning, noticing her v-neck white t-shirt and sweatpants. Even without showing off her figure, she was still breathtaking. Sam could easily take her over his desk, bury himself deep inside her and listen to her moan under him as he worked her towards her climax, but he needed to keep things professional. 

Sam cleared his throat softly, “What do you need Y/N?” 

She dramatically sighed and squeezed her arms together, making her cleavage more prominent, “I just can’t stop thinking about your Mr. Winchester. You created an itch in me. And it can’t be scratched without you.” 

Sam sat back in his chair, resting his hands on his face in exasperation, “Y/N…” He trailed off before she rounded his desk. She knelt between his legs and ran her hands up his thighs softly as she purred, “C’mon Sam.” Her hands traveled up towards his groin, “I know you feel the same way I do.” She palmed him through his dress pants. 

He groaned outwardly as he could feel his cock stir in his pants. “Y/N.” He grabbed her hands and removed them from himself, “We can’t do this.” He stood up and walked around his office as she remained kneeling on the floor, “Things need to be professional. There’s a lot on the line for me if we continued things.” He turned towards her, now standing with a slight pout on her lips, “I can’t lose my job Y/N.” 

“We can be quiet. No one would know.” She stepped towards Sam as he shook his head, “I won’t tell anyone. We can keep things between us, sneak around.” 

“It’s too risky Y/N.” 

Y/N wrapped her arms around his torso softly, “You can’t tell me that this doesn’t feel right.” She sighed, “We may not know much about each other but this,” she squeezed his sides with her arms, “this feels more right than anything I’ve ever experienced in my life.” She looked up towards Sam with adoration, “Just, let this happen Sam.” She leaned forward, connecting her lips with his. 

The searing kiss clouded Sam’s mind, causing him to respond in ways he knew he shouldn’t have. But, she was right. It felt right. 

Sam’s hands slid around her torso down towards her bottom, gripping the soft flesh and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he walked towards his desk and set her down. His hands roamed her body as he playfully bit her lip. A small moan escaped her lips as Sam groped her chest. 

He kissed down her neck as his hands trailed down to the hem of her shirt. He tugged the thin cotton material over her head and continued the trail he began with his lips working his way down her body, his head moving with every heave of her chest. 

Sam’s hands tugged at her sweatpants as his lips focused on her breasts, nibbling at her hardened nipples through the thin lace bra she was wearing. She lifted her hips, letting Sam rip her sweats off as he continued his ministrations on her chest before his fingers rubbed at her panty clad mound. He smiled to himself as he felt a wet spot on her underwear, “Wet for me already, baby?” She moaned in response as he moved her underwear to the side and dipped a finger into her soaked sex. He groaned as he moved to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. As his pants fell to his feet, he pulled his boxers down and released himself, pumping a few times before he lined up with her entrance. “You ready?” 

She nodded eagerly, “Fuck me, Sam.” 

He entered her slowly, reveling in the wet warmth that enveloped him tightly. “Fuck,” he groaned as he seated himself fully inside her before setting a rhythm. Y/N moaned loudly, making Sam cover her mouth tightly and shush her as he continued. “We can’t let anyone hear us.” 

She nodded quickly in understanding as he continued. He took his hand off her mouth and watched her bit her lip to hold in her noises, which only spurred him on further. 

He could feel her climax nearing as she began to clench around him before his office door flew open. 

“Sam, I wanted to- OH!” 

Sam turned around to see the head of the department, Castiel Novak, in his doorway. He stopped and quickly pulled at his underwear, “Sir! This isn’t what it looks like.” 

Castiel shook his head, “BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!” 

Sam looked at him confused, “What?” 

Castiel’s mouth opened once more, “BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!” 

Sam shot out of bed, sweat drenched and hit the snooze button on his alarm. “Fuck.” He rubbed at his face, unsticking sweaty locks from his skin, “It was a dream.” He groaned as he flopped back against his pillow, “Things are just going to get worse from here.”


End file.
